warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Deacon Coletrane
Hey it's Deek! Maybe I should make Virgil's page, muahahaha. KuHB1aM 20:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the Coal Train's made it to this wikia. Maybe I should kick off Dogs of War again once Tales of Heresy is done. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) That'd be awesome. But maybe have it set several days after the end of that RP or something similar? Like a new campaign? KuHB1aM 21:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking just starting it off from the beginning. And maybe letting people join in as members of other regiments who have to work with Tango Squadron. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) That'd be cool too. Maybe Virgil can piss off some more Guardsmen (provided he won't get shot, of course.) KuHB1aM 21:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Avoid the Commisars! //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm sorry if Virgil can't stand stiffs in black faggoty uniforms, but it's his nature! KuHB1aM 21:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Wow, this guy is, for lack of a beter word, a Badass!!! Doombringer99 18:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Cheers! //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Seconded. Jesus Run, what is it with you and these epic badasses you keep churning out? --Solbur 19:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol, ya has got a point. Doombringer99 19:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 The trick is to know that badass can't be forced. If you try to deliberately make a badass, then you'll wind up looking like you're trying too hard and make a one-dimensional run 'n' gun hero with no personality who is pretty much how the author wishes they could be in the setting. I just take a look at my source material and make a character that has a personality. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Where would the world be without you wisdom Run. =] Doombringer99 20:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :The infirmary. :D //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha =) Doombringer99 21:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Lol, almost as much badass as cortez!! :Lies. Coletrane would impale Cortez and eat him like a barbeque skewer. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yo Run4, do you mind if I take your page here and use it as a template for Virgil's page? I'd only be taking the Personnel Profile (excluding his life story and stuff, just the formatting in bold) and Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Section. KuHB1aM 20:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, can i copy that for freddy. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Go for it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 22:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, i'll do it now. English is getting boring, we are doing a movie review -_- [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Cool, thanks Run4. KuHB1aM 23:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If its cool ill borrow ur template for Cale as well? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 19:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I have to say Deek dont look as butt ugly as before, looks a bit more rugged than psychotic now haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sadly, Liddell didn't have the kind of beard I was looking for. However, Sam Fisher does, it would seem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) And he also doesn't dance. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Being able to dance does not hamper one's ability to kick ass. But yeah, when it comes to dancing, Deek probably has all the grace of an earthquake. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 17:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) "I'm Mr.C, and this is my night elf mohawk!--Deacon Coletrane 10:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ((rofl rofl --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC))) Now thats a deek if i ever saw one, now i need to find a decent Fredric [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Howsabout this? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Frost would so punch that guy in the face. KuHB1aM 14:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nah, doesn't seem like an Mechnicum worker, just some guy with a bionic eye that could possibly be a chick. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You ripped that off from the dark knight! i should know, i memorized the movie and went to school dressed as the joker for 'idol day' [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :The knives, brutality, sadism, did you only see the similarity now? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::HaHa, i get it now, we so have to get a commissar's coat and dye it purple. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, I'll leave that as the only indicator. He's not a sadist in the traditional sense anyway. He's more into how quickly he can cause fatal injury. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah. Best not turn it into a copy right article [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's only a parallel anyway. He's not even a Joker reference other than that quote. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 07:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::True, i hope lemat doesn't turn into alex mercer [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Make him more like Dracula or the Count from Nosferatu. With a bit of Slaanesh mixed in. Focus on his strength being amazing for something scrawny like a Slaaneshi cultist rather that plain old amazing if you're going for strength and so on. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 08:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::he was going to be able to mutate at will without gaining strength rather than just be a pretty boy, but his powers allow him to do that too [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::A Shapeshifter? Well, you could alter that to be a psychic disguise. Or give him some kind of power that extends from Slaanesh. Say his real appearance is the one in the picture. People see whatever they expect some pretty boy to be. Cameras and the like, on the other hand, see the real Lemat. The ugly one with the claws and fangs and what have you. Even if the photographer sees the pretty Lemat, the pictures show him for what he is. Likewise with his reflection. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 18:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I''m prolly reading this wrong but... he's 180 years old?Patriot398 18:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Warp travel and medical reconstructions do wonders for a man's lifespan. Look at Eisenhorn (before he shaved his head). //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It's the same with most of Tango, better than plastic surgery --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RUN 4 UR LIFE [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I thought marines were the only ones able to live so long. I kinda doubt that if the imperium isn't intelligent enough to figure out how to put a plasma chamber on an assault cannon they'd be able to know how to extend a man's life beyond his bodies natural lifespan. Warp travel would make sense thoughPatriot398 10:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Juvenant Treatments. Deek doesn't get those, he's a criminal (that and I'm fairly sure only Inquisitors can take advantage of them). I know they have something to do with those preservative fluids they stick the few remaining biological parts of really old Mechanicum Magos' in. Warp Travel's time dilating effects and having various body parts replaced after injuries (rather than giving the psychopath a mechanical arm and making him more dangerous) have had their effects. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC)